La boda del año
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: ¡Notición, mis queridas Skeeters! ¡La señora Zabini se vuelve a casar! Esperemos que la quinta sea la vencida y que su boda sea como los invitados esperan, porque todos ya la clasifican como la boda del año. [Regalo para Miss Mantequilla] [Editado]


**¡Hi! Dispuesta a cumplir todo lo que tengo pendiente os trigo este pequeño OS regalo :D**

* * *

 **Para Miss Mantequilla, que pidió la quinta boda de la señora Zabini con bastante humor de por medio.**

 **Espero que te guste Miss, ¡feliz cumpleaños (atrasado)!**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter es de Jotaká, las faltas y la trama son mías :)**_

* * *

 **¡LA BODA DEL AÑO!**

 _A la quinta va la vencida._

Así es mis queridas Skeeters, huele a campanas de bodas. Después de un año desde que el señor Fran Montgomery muriese dejando viuda (por cuarta vez) a la señora Adelaida Zabini. Ella ha anunciado su compromiso con Anthony Duncan, dueño de una reconocida fábrica de escobas mágicas.

Tras varios meses saliendo la reconocida dama ha anunciado el maravilloso enlace que será celebrado por todo lo alto nada más y nada menos que el día de los enamorados. A la ceremonia acudirán grandes y respetadas familias de la comunidad mágica, entre ellos el Ministro de Magia, la familia Parkinson y la familia Greengrass. Otras, como la familia Malfoy y la familia Nott que han tenido que declinar la invitación por otros compromisos programados para esas fechas.

Como siempre, os mantendré informadas de todo lo referente a esta boda, así que ya sabéis Skeeters, estar atentas a mis publicaciones aquí, en Corazón de Bruja.

 _Con cariño, vuestra reportera favorita,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

Blaise sonrió al leer el artículo, recibiendo las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

—¿Te alegras? –preguntaron Draco y Theo.

—Por supuesto que me alegro, nada me hace más feliz que ver a mi madre contenta –respondió sonriendo radiante a sus amigos.

—¿Por qué no me lo creo? –cuestionó Draco.

—Ah, Draco, siempre tan desconfiado –se rió el joven, levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose de sus amigos.

—¿Qué te apuestas a qué este trama algo?

—Eso ni lo dudes, Theo. —Sonrió Draco y Nott lo imitó—. Eso ni lo dudes.

* * *

—Te amo, mi melocotoncito –dijo la señora Zabini, sonriéndole a su prometido.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi cielito lindo.

Blaise hizo una mueca y se levantó de la mesa, tratando de evitar más escenas de esas para no vomitar la comida que había ingerido.

—¿Ya te vas, Blaise? —preguntó su madre—. ¿No te quedas para el postre?

—Tengo un poco revuelto el estómago –dijo– Creo que me iré a dormir un rato.

—Está bien cariño, si necesitas algo me llamas.

Blaise salió casi corriendo del comedor, dirigiéndose al salón donde estaba la chimenea. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y lanzándolos contra el suelo exclamó el nombre de su destino.

—¡Callejón Diagon!

* * *

George admiraba el nuevo invento que habían producido, sus dedos delineando el bote con delicadeza y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Perfecto —murmuró.

—Parece que estuvieras mirando una mujer, Weasley —se burló una voz a su espalda.

—¡Zabini! Que grata sorpresa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó el chico, girándose para encararlo.

—Supongo que te habrás enterado de la _maravillosa_ noticia.

—¿Te refieres a la boda de tu madre? —El chico asintió—. Imposible no saberlo.

—Las buenas noticas vuelan —ironizó Blaise—. Necesito vuestros mejores productos, podéis enviarlo a mi casa.

—Con mucho gusto.

El pelirrojo acompaño a Blaise hasta la puerta y se despidió de él con una sonrisa antes de volver a su puesto de antes, observando una vez más el frasquito.

—¡Fred! –exclamó.

El otro gemelo se asomó por detrás de una puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Deja lo que estés haciendo. Tenemos un pedido.

—¿Un pedido? ¿De quién y para qué? —inquirió el otro gemelo.

—Es un pedido especial de Zabini, quiere nuestros mejores productos y se perfectamente que le vamos a dar.

—Te refieres a… —El chico dejó la frase en el aire.

—Sí, querido hermano, me refiero a él.

Y con junto a esas palabras se dibujó una sonrisa malvada en la cara de ambos pelirrojos.

* * *

Cuando Blaise se despertó se encontró con una gran caja naranja a los pies de su cama, sobre el gran lazo rojo que la envolvía había una nota que ponía su nombre. Colocó la caja sobre la cama y cogió la nota, leyéndola en voz alta:

—Para Blaise Zabini, un regalo especial de sus amigos Gred y Feorge. —El chico soltó una carcajada al leer la nota.

Deshizo el lazo y abrió la caja, poniendo los ojos como platos al ver el interior. Cogiendo un papel que había sobre todos los productos el chico comenzó a leer para sí mismo.

 ** _¡Enhorabuena!_**

 _Has adquirido el kit: "Explosión de colores, olores y sabores"_

 _Este kit ha sido hecho con todo el amor del mundo y con todas las ganas de "molestar" que nosotros, los amados y deseados gemelos Weasley, guardamos en nuestro interior. Esperamos con todo nuestro unificado corazón que disfrutéis de este kit y que las personas que sean víctimas de él no os guarden mucho rencor._

 _Con amor, Gred, Fred, Feorge y George._

 ** _Lista de productos que contiene este gran kit:_**

 ** _\- Colorante natural,_** _para darle vida al cabello y que siempre se mantenga joven._

 ** _\- Sapos encantados_** _, serán los reyes de la fiesta, eso sí mejor que te alejes de ellos, tienen una lengua muy, muy, muy larga._

 ** _-Elixir de la fácil caída,_** _para que todos tus problemas "íntimos" se vayan por el váter._

 _- **Extracto de una flor rara de nuestro jardín** , por lo que sabemos produce urticaria._

 _- **Galletas de canarios,** tienen el aspecto de galletas de crema normales y corrientes, pero una vez las comas te convertirás en un enorme canario. El efecto se pasa al cabo de un rato, cuando se te empiecen a caer las plumas._

 _- **Pantano portátil,** Ideal para decorar exteriores y, por qué no, interiores._

 ** _\- Chocolate rompe-dientes_** _, diviértete viendo la cara de dolor de tus víctimas al intentar darle un bocado a este chocolate imposible de partir. No recomendado para usar con personas mayores._

 ** _\- Spray aumenta-todo,_** _con sólo una rociada de su líquido agranda cualquier cosa hasta límites insospechados. Más diversión si se aplica sobre personas. Su efecto no dura más de tres días._

 ** _\- Detonadores trampa,_** _objetos negros con forma de bocina. Tiras uno con disimulo, sale disparado y hace un ruido muy fuerte._

 ** _\- Sombreros acéfalos,_** _¿qué se siente al estar decapitado? Ponte uno de estos sombreros para volver tu cabeza invisible y dar un buen susto a tus amigos._

 ** _\- Caramelo longuilinguo_** _, "inocentes" caramelos que hacen que, al comerlos, la lengua se alargue diez veces más de su estado normal._

El chico sonrió; los gemelos eran los mejores. Cogió uno de los productos y, sonriendo aún más, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Lanzó un hechizo de alarma y entró dentro del baño, dirigiéndose a la gran bañera que había en el cuarto, cogió todos los botes que había en la estantería y los destapó, sonriendo mientras vertía varías gotas del frasquito que tenía en sus manos, dentro de cada bote. Cuando vació el contenido del frasco volvió a cerrar otra vez los botes y los colocó en su sitio. Vigilando que todo estuviese despejado salió de la habitación asegurándose de quitar el hechizo antes de irse.

Tachando lo que había utilizado de la lista, se dirigió a su cuarto, impaciente por utilizar más productos.

* * *

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba toda la comida para el banquete y, vigilando que nadie lo viese, vertió en todas las bebidas que había en la mesa tres gotas del frasco que llevaba en las manos, complacido al ver que empezaba a surgir efecto y que la bebida se tornaba un pelín más oscura, pero que seguía pareciendo normal. Guardando el frasco en su bolsillo cogió los otros dos productos que se había llevado y comenzó a repartirlos por todos los platos donde pudieran pasar desapercibidos, camuflándose perfectamente con la comida.

Sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo y, vigilando una vez más que nadie lo viese, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse dentro de la mansión, tachando tres cosas más de su lista y deseando poder utilizar las que le faltaban.

De puntillas, Blaise se adentró en el cuarto que su madre había dispuesto para guardar los abrigos de los invitados que, para felicidad del chico, ya habían llegado; todos y cada uno de ellos.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todos los sombreros, colocándose como sustitución otros mucho más especiales que había tenido que duplicar para que fueran suficientes. Una vez que su labor estuvo lista, tachó lo que había utilizado de la vista y salió del cuarto sin que nadie lo viera, sin que nadie supiese que había estado allí.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuchó el grito de su madre, extrañado se asomó por el pasillo, ocultándose rápidamente y aguantándose la risa cuando vio a su madre gritando y corriendo como una loca con una explosión de colores increíble en el pelo. Con los gritos de su madre resonando por toda la casa Blaise se escondió en su cuarto riéndose libremente al pensar en los tonos verdes, azules, naranjas y todos los imaginables, que adornaban ahora el pelo de su madre.

* * *

Mientras su madre (con un gran sombrero que ocultaba su pelo) y su prometido saludaban a todos, Blaise se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban los aperitivos y productos varios e intercambio los caramelos (para los niños) que había en los boles por unos mucho más _nutritivos_.

Después de eso se dirigió a donde estaba por empezar la ceremonia, tocando sus bolsillos para asegurarse que todo seguía en su sitio, sonrió al comprobarlo. Se sentó en primera fila de sonriendo falsamente mientras cogía un con su mano varias detonadores que traía el kit y los hacía levitar con su varita. Fingiendo seguir la ceremonia hizo levitar los detonadores por debajo de las sillas, preparado para dejarlos caer en el momento en el que el cura pronunciase las palabras exactas.

—Si alguien tiene razones para oponerse contra este enlace, que hable hora o calle para siempre —pronunció el hombre, haciendo sonreír a Blaise.

Con un movimiento de varita los detonadores cayeron, causando un estruendo y haciendo gritar a las personas que se levantaron con rapidez, corriendo por el lugar, causando una gran conmoción, siendo interrumpida la ceremonia.

Su plan iba como la seda.

* * *

Casi una hora después, con la ceremonia a punto de empezar otra vez, Blaise vio al cura tan nervioso que encontró la oportunidad perfecta para utilizar otro de los productos. Llamó a uno de los camareros para que le trajese una copa, que rápidamente le fue servida. Con precaución echó unas cuantas gotas de un frasco que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón dentro de la copa. Cuando terminó llamó a una camarera y le dijo que se la llevase al cura, que la había pedido hacía rato.

Vigilando que la copa llegase hasta el hombre, Blaise sonrió satisfecho cuando lo vio ingerir todo el contenido. Se sentó donde había estado anteriormente y aguantó toda la ceremonia, tratando de contener la risa cuando vio al hombre acelerar todo el proceso para declararlos marido y mujer. Y cuando la pareja se besó, el cura salió corriendo del lugar sosteniéndose el culo con ambas manos.

Con una sonrisa gatuna en los labios, Blaise sacó un papel de su bolsillo y tachó otro de los productos, solo quedaban dos.

* * *

En el banquete, Blaise tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a reírse de forma descontrolada. En mitad del discurso de su nuevo padrastro, los hijos de varios de los invitados entraron llorando a la sala, arrastrando con ellos una lengua muy, pero que muy larga. Mientras que los padres desesperados trataban de arreglar el problema, los demás invitados comenzaron a comer.

A los pocos minutos comenzó el caos. Junto con varias personas más, el Ministro de Magia le dio un mordisco al chocolate que había de postre, quedando su dentadura pegada a la tableta, como le paso a componentes del Wizengamot. Tras ese suceso todos comenzaron a caer en las trampas del chico, tal y como caen las fichas de dominó al empujarlas con el dedo. Algunos sufriendo de una horrible urticaria y otros convertidos en enormes canarios que volaban histéricos por el lugar. Mientras el caos reinaba en la sala, Blaise sacó los últimos tres productos que le faltaban, lo hizo levitar por la sala, a ras del suelo, hasta que los dejó caer en el momento cuando más caldeado estaba todo.

Cuatro pantanos se crearon en diferentes puntos de ligar, haciendo caer a varias personas dentro que, desesperadas, gritaban pidiendo ayuda. Por otro lado cayeron al suelo los sapos y los botes de spray que al contacto con el suelo se activaron. Los anfibios comenzaron a croar por todo el lugar envolviendo con su lengua todo aquello que pudiesen, destrozando mesas, sillas, prendas de ropa y, por supuesto, aterrorizando a la gente que corría como loca, tratando, en vano, librarse de las temibles lenguas. Los botes cayeron contra el suelo, rompiéndose en el proceso, el gas empezó a salir a presión causando que cualquier cosa que estuviese en contacto con el spray comenzase a crecer desmesuradamente; muchos de los afectados eran invitados que, ahora, iban con extremidades bastante desproporcionadas en comparación con el resto de su cuarto.

Blaise se reía sin parar en una esquina, alejado de cualquier peligro que hubiese suelto por allí, las lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo viendo como Astoria Greengrass y su madre trataban de salir de uno de los pantanos o como una mujer corría desesperada tras uno de los canarios que, por lo que había visto antes, era el Primer Ministro. Su risa aumentó considerablemente cuando un sapo alcanzó con la lengua el sombrero de su madre, destapando el pelo multicolor que su progenitora había tratado de mantener oculto de todas las maneras posibles. Entre risas pudo conjurar un _Accio_ para que su escoba llegase hasta él y así apreciar el espectáculo desde el cielo.

Se dirigió con su escoba a la entrada donde la gente se preparaba para irse, los hombres comenzaron a coger sus sombreros y abrigos, inconscientes de lo que pasaría a continuación. Unos segundos de silencio antes de que dos mujeres gritaran horrorizadas al ver la cabeza de sus maridos desaparecer tras ponerse el sombrero. Y con esos gritos, se formó un nuevo caos.

Blaise sonrió viendo el panorama, tendría que mandarles a los gemelos una gran nota de agradecimiento junto a una buena bolsa de galeones.

* * *

 **¡LA BODA DEL AÑO!**

 _La tan esperada boda de la señora Zabini terminó siendo un gran caos._

Como lo leéis mis queridas Skeeters, la tan ansiada boda ha sido de todo menos elegante, una serie de acontecimientos bastantes desafortunados ha hecho que esta boda haya sido de todo menos lo que se esperaba.

Canarios, sapos, niños con lenguas extra largas, pantanos salidos de la nada y mucho más son de las múltiples razones por las que la boda de Adelaida Zabini y Anthony Duncan ha sido un desastre. Sin saber todavía la razón, la boda se vio azotada por una serie de sucesos, cada cual peor que el anterior, hasta que, llegados a un punto, la boda era un completo caos y toda la casa terminó patas arriba.

Invitados importantes a la fiesta salieron muy afectados, como el Primer Ministro que, por razones que se desconocen, terminó convertido en un canario, también están otros casos como el de la Señora Greengrass y su hija menor que terminaron bañadas en lodo al verse hundidas en un pantano que afortunadamente tenía un límite de profundidad o el señor Parkinson que salió con una pierna y un brazo más grandes de lo normal.

Tras una breve encuesta a las personas conocedoras de estos sucesos os podemos decir cuál fue la mejor parte de la fiesta:

 _¡Los sapos lengüilargos!_

¡Enhorabuena sapos! Fuisteis los reyes de la ceremonia.

Y con esto me despido mis queridas Skeeters, os mantendré informadas cuando la señora Zabini (ahora Duncan) de las declaraciones pertinentes sobre lo sucedido en su boda, si es que las da, claro está.

 _Con mucho cariño, vuestra reportera favorita,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

—Blaise —empezó Draco cuando terminó de leer el artículo—. ¿Has tenido algo que ver con esto?

El chico lo miró, arqueando una ceja en su dirección mientras un brillo especial se dibujaba en sus ojos.

—¿Yo? No, por supuesto que no —contestó—. Jamás le haría eso a mi madre.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Curioso —se limitó a decir—. ¿Y cómo es que no estás con ella? Debe estar pasando por un mal momento.

Blaise soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Theo y Draco lo mirasen interrogantes.

—Está indispuesta —se rió.

—¿Indispuesta? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Draco.

—La comida estaba un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? —Se tocó la barbilla, como si se lo estuviese pensando de verdad—. Digamos que estaba un poco especiada y, bueno, mi madre siempre ha sido de estómago débil.

—¿Estómago débil? —cuestionó Theo—. Algo me dice que alguna de esas especias tenía efectos…laxantes.

Blaise sonrió gatunamente.

—Quién sabe… —Respondió mirando de reojo la portada de la revista.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Por una vez en su vida estaba de acuerdo con Rita Skeeter, esa había sido la boda del año.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Horroroso? ¿Not bad?**

 **Espero con todo mi corazón que te haya gustado tu regalo Miss y espero que no sea el último que te escriba :)**

 **Ya sabéis, reviews y darle a favorito :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
